


dominos

by sebootyslay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sassy Oikawa Tooru, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Ushijima is just a dumb pining alpha someone help him please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: “But the world doesn’t work like how it does in your head.”“I wish it did."“There you go again. Something lodged in your throat?”“Isn’t it obvious? I like you, Oikawa.”“Huh?”or alternatively, sassy confused Oikawa and dumb pining UshijimaPrequel to my story softly, slowly, reverently but can also be read as a standalone
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	dominos

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the the song 'dominos' by jessie j

prequel to [softly, slowly, reverently](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618976)

It started from small meetings. It was inevitable that he would meet Ushijima in university, and even more to be on the same volleyball team. As much as Oikawa hates to admit it, Ushijima is a very good volleyball player. Their first meeting as a team went as smoothly as anyone could have wished.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima’s low voice greeted him, nodding his head politely. Oikawa pursed his lips, a frown so evident on his face.

“Ushiwaka.”

“We’re in university now, Oikawa. I would rather you not call me that.”

In true Oikawa fashion, the omega replied by sticking out his tongue. He had expected Ushijima to berate him for it, saying something along the lines of finally having him on the same team, but the alpha just settled with a small smile.

Huh, that’s different.

Come to think of it, Ushijima is different from his high school self. After losing the chance to play for nationals, the two of them didn’t really see each other much. Both were pretty busy with third year activities, and from what he heard from Iwaizumi, Ushijima was whisked away to the States to see his father for the entirety of summer before university starts.

Something must have happened during Ushijima’s stay overseas, because he is so different now. Instead of his usual brooding and annoyingly scary personality in high school, Ushijima now is sociable. It couldn’t be helped that he still has the same stoic expression on most of the time, but he gets with people better now. Social cues don’t escape his head anymore (well, most of them) and he is more mindful of his words now.

Well, whatever happened during his stay, Oikawa wasn’t really interested.

“Oikawa!” Aran received the ball, and Oikawa could see it going towards him. He didn’t even need to think long about who he was going to set it to. He knows that the person is always behind him, waiting and ready.

“Ushijima!” he yelled as the ball touches his fingertips. He sets it perfectly to the waiting man. Ushijima jumped and delivered a strong spike, completely plowing through the opposite team’s block. The sound reverberated through the gym, and the team on the other net didn’t even had the chance to think to receive it. They stared, blinking at the spot where the ball violently slammed against the court.

A long whistle blew, and Oikawa soon finds himself hoisted up by the waist by a very sweaty and enthusiastic Bokuto.

“Hell yeah!” the man cheered, the strong scent of forest floor and trees invading Oikawa’s senses. It was a pleasant scent, so the omega just laughed. He was soon settled down from the over excited man who bolted to the sidelines. Oikawa saw him stop in front of a pretty omega with black hair and glasses. There weren’t that many onlookers, as it was just a practice match, but the omega was always there for games. His name is Akaashi, if Oikawa wasn’t mistaken.

“The toss,” Ushijima’s voice made Oikawa turn back to the front. Ushijima was looking at him, tilting his head down slightly to accommodate his height. “Was perfect.”

“Of course, it was,” Oikawa turned his nose up proudly. “As if I would deliver anything less. Even if it’s you.”

“Yes,” Ushijima seem like he wanted to say something else, but he visibly held back. “Thank you,” he settled with that, and Oikawa frowned.

“Come on, out with it,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “You want to say something else. Is it about my toss? Was it too high or something?”

“No, no,” Ushijima shook his head. “As I said, it was perfect.”

“Then?” he prodded. “You clearly want to say something else, Ushiwaka.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ushijima gave him a small side smile before turning to leave and leaving Oikawa wondering what the hell is it that he wanted to say.

“Stupid, weird Ushiwaka,” he mumbled under his breath.

As much as Oikawa wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to hate Ushijima as much as he did during high school. It all seems petty to him now, and Ushijima was nothing else than courteous and polite to him. The flames of high school rivalry slowly simmered down in him, but he still couldn’t help be snappy and tease the alpha. Something about his reactions just makes it fun for Oikawa.

“Drink more, Oikawa! You delivered the winning toss!” Bokuto cheered from the other end of the table, an arm around Akaashi, dragging him somewhat. Akaashi just grimaced as the beer in the alpha’s hands sloshed around as he moved. Oikawa thinks he perhaps regretted the decision to follow along with the team for drinks that night at a restaurant after winning the practice match.

“Bokuto-san,” he said gently but firmly. Bokuto was clearly drunk, but he was in such a good mood. Akaashi silently pried away the grip Bokuto had on his glass and replaced with a glass of water instead. “Drink up,” he instructed, and the man obediently did as he was told.

“I don’t know how you can control him, Akaashi,” Aran said as he eyed his drunk teammate. Akaashi just flashed him a smile.

Oikawa focused back to his own drink. It was some sort of fruity cocktail. It was sweet, cloyingly so. Someone had ordered it as a punishment for a game of some sort, and he had lost. It was a kind of a dumb decision to play the game in the first place since most of the occupants at the table were tipsy or already drunk. The drink wasn’t all that bad, but he probably won’t order it for himself.

“You don’t like the drink?” Ushijima asked him. Oh, right. He was sitting in front of him, the two of them against the wall of the restaurant. The team thinks it’s funny or something to always group them together. Their captain said something about ‘learning to get along’ and Oikawa thought that was bullshit. It’s not like he’s not going to be a team player just because of his petty high school rivalry with Ushijima.

“Not really,” Oikawa swirled the drink in his hand carefully. “It’s too sweet.”

“You can have some of mine if you like,” he offered, pushing his untouched mug of beer towards Oikawa.

“Then what’re you going to drink?”

“I don’t really like drinking. I already had one glass,” Ushijima said. Oikawa wanted to refuse, but he really doesn’t like the drink in his hand.

“Thanks,” he took up the offer. Something in Ushijima’s eyes lit up a little at his response, but Oikawa decided to ignore it. He was about to put in another snarky comment when some other newcomers arrived. A group of pretty girls joined the table, and his teammates enthusiastically welcomed them.

One of the girls, a pretty brunette with large eyes, was squeezed next to Ushijima. She shyly apologized as their arms touched and Ushijima, like the polite person he is, just nodded. Something prickled in Oikawa, but he ignored the feeling, choosing to eat the snacks on the table instead.

The girl, albeit shy, was brave enough to strike up a conversation with Ushijima. The man just nodded and responded appropriately, and when she complimented him on how big his hand is, pressing their hands together to show the difference, Ushijima just blinked at her.

“I cannot really control how big my hand is,” he said, and Oikawa wanted to spit the beer in his mouth at that answer. That stupid, dumb beefcake. The girl was taken aback for a while before laughing it off. Oikawa felt like a headache was coming, but he downed the rest of his beer anyways. Seeing Ushijima and the girl irritates him for some reason, and he doesn’t want to dwell on it for too long. 

The place was starting to get hot, and the collar he was wearing was itching on his neck. He doesn’t usually wear these collars, finding them stuffy and suffocating, but he knows he can’t really control his scent when drunk. He wore it as a precaution and to prevent Iwaizumi nagging his ear off if he knew that he didn’t wear the collar when he’s out. But it was so itchy, and the place is getting hotter by the second.

“Are you okay, Oikawa-san?” his other teammate, Hyakuzawa, asked. The junior was looking at him worriedly. “You look uncomfortable.”

“You don’t say,” he mumbled. The table got another serving of beer, and Oikawa quickly snagged one and immediately emptying half of its content in one go.

“Oikawa-san,” Hyakuzawa seemed hesitant to stop him. “At least take off the collar if it’s too uncomfortable.”

The man must have noticed Oikawa’s constant scratching at his collar.

“Ugh,” Oikawa grunted as he leaned on the wall. “Might do it,” he said before finishing the rest of his drink. Hyakuzawa looked visibly distressed at that, but Oikawa just waved him off.

“Are you feeling well, Oikawa?” Ushijima asked suddenly. Oikawa glanced at him, and saw that the girl had placed a hand on his arm. Oikawa was about to reply when his nose picked up a subtle flowery scent, but clearly omegan. He glanced at the girl, and she was literally making heart eyes at Ushijima.

_She’s not wearing a collar and decided to sit with a bunch of alpha men._

Oikawa snorted. She’s confident, he’ll give her that, but that was a pretty big risk to take. Even he wouldn’t do it.

“Peachy,” he said when he saw Ushijima was still waiting for his answer. The alpha could clearly see that Oikawa was lying.

“Ushijima-san,” the girl called for the man’s attention, and Ushijima politely answered, his focus taken. Oikawa doesn’t like the bitter feeling that’s creeping up his throat as he subtly glanced at the two of them. At one point, Ushijima chuckled at what she said, and that was Oikawa’s last straw.

He glanced at his glass. It was empty. Hyakuzawa’s one was still half full, so he leaned over and snatched it. Hyakuzawa just gaped at him as he slammed the drink back down his throat. The taste burned at the back of his throat and he coughed. That was definitely not beer, and Oikawa had to resist the urge to throw up.

“Oikawa-san!” Hyakuzawa immediately pushed a glass of water into Oikawa’s hand. “Sorry, that was gin,” he apologized.

“Shit,” Oikawa mumbled. “Nah, not your fault.”

Why is he like this? Oikawa shook his head and slowly stood up.

“Oikawa-san?” Hyakuzawa looked up to his senior. Oikawa flashed him what he hopes to be a reassuring smile.

“Need some air,” he said before stumbling his way out, almost tripping over his own feet twice. He just needed some air.

The night air was cold and crisp, and it felt like heaven to Oikawa. He was finally free from the sweltering atmosphere. Despite that, it was hard to breathe. His was frantically gulping for air, trying to calm his increasing heartbeat. Quickly walking to a secluded corner in an alleyway a distance away from the restaurant, he clawed off the collar on his neck. The piece of plastic clattered to the ground, and Oikawa could finally _breathe_.

His breath came in gasps, and he had to press his hand against the cold wall to stabilize himself. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to calm himself. It was hard, and the amount of alcohol he drank wasn’t really helping.

The alleyway was quiet save for the distant murmuring of people walking past its small opening. Oikawa sighed as he finally slid down the wall. The floor must’ve been dirty, but he didn’t really care. Something in him didn’t sit right when he recalled back the sight in the restaurant.

“Stupid Ushiwaka,” he mumbled to himself. He needs to get home. He doesn’t want to pass out in a dingy alleyway. He tried standing up, but his legs felt like jelly. He slumped back onto his ass with a soft grunt.

“Seriously?” he can’t even feel his limbs at this point. He hates it. He should call his roommate Sugawara to come pick him up. It’s past the other’s bedtime, and he’s gonna be mad, but Oikawa knew that the other would come. As he fumbled his pockets for his phone, the sound of a can being kicked made him jump.

“Oh, there you are,” an unfamiliar voice greeted him. “Wondered where the sweet smell was coming from.”

“Fuck off,” Oikawa mumbled. His hand shot out to try and find his collar, but before he could grab it, another pair of hands picked it up.

“Looking for this, sweetheart?” another leering voice. Oikawa stared as the owner of the voice snapped his collar in half.

“Fuck you, that was expensive,” he spat out. The one behind him laughed.

“Then you should’ve just kept it on like a good omega,” a hand threaded through his hair to yank it back. Oikawa let out a painful yelp. A nose pressed itself at his neck and inhaled deeply. “Hell yeah, you smell real good, babe.”

“Let me go, you fucking pervert,” Oikawa managed to push him away, but the one in front of him landed a swift kick to his knees, making him cry out.

 _Fuck_ , he thought through gritted teeth. _That was my bad knee_.

“Stand down, sugar. We’ll treat you real good if you behave,” he said with a disgusting grin. Oikawa wanted to vomit. They smell absolutely vulgar, pungent and stinging his nose and eyes. He really regretted downing so many drinks beforehand.

“Get out of my way,” Oikawa struggled when they start to pin him down. Despite being an omega, Oikawa knew he was fitter than the average omega male due to him being an athlete. But two alphas against him? Added that he was drunk off his fucking ass, Oikawa felt his strength leaving him fast. They laughed at his attempt.

“Wanna cry?” one said with a smirk.

“As if,” Oikawa spitted at his face. The alpha growled as his friend held his legs down. Not that he needed much effort, his left leg was already burning in pain from his knee. His head was pressed down on the dirty concrete.

“Feisty little thing,” he cooed. “But we always know how to shut them up.”

“Let me fucking go!” Oikawa was yelling now. He didn’t care if he looked pathetic. It’s better safe and sorry, and Oikawa knew the consequences of being an omega. “Fucking perverts! Rapists!”

“You have a pretty voice. I feel kinda bad to shut you up,” the man holding his legs pulled out a handkerchief and stuffed it in his mouth. His limbs restrained; Oikawa couldn’t even spit it out as their fingers pressed onto his tongue. He took a deep breath before biting down hard. The man yelped as he drew back his hand.

“You little bitch!”

Oikawa struggled with all his might as they started tearing through his shirt. Panic started to settle in when his sleeves ripped and his chest was exposed. His legs thrashed around, but they were heavily pinned down.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Against his will, tears started welling up in his eyes. They cooed at the sight as their hands groped around his skin. It felt disgusting and vile and Oikawa screamed through the cloth, voice muffled.

Hands wandered to his waistband, and Oikawa started to fear the worse. Before they could tear his pants off, the man holding his legs down was yanked behind roughly. Oikawa yelped, but he took that chance to plant his feet firmly to the ground. His knee felt like it was on fire at the action.

Sobered slightly by the adrenaline coursing through, Oikawa pulled himself up and swung his fist to the man above him. There was a resounding crack as the alpha staggered back at the force. There was blood on his knuckles, but Oikawa knew that it wasn’t his.

He wasn't famous for his killer serves for nothing.

The man was about to stand up when Oikawa felt a looming presence behind him. He flinched, but the large presence ignored him and went straight for the cowering man. The alpha scrambled to his feet and fled, and Oikawa turned around to see the previous one already vanished.

He was saved.

He looked back at the person who saved him, and he was met with a familiar pair of deep-set olive eyes. Oikawa opened his mouth, but he didn’t have a chance to say anything when he was pushed against the wall, muscular arms holding his tight around his waist. It was suffocating.

“Ushiwaka,” he managed to choke out. “I can’t,” hands grappled at the arms. “I can’t breathe.”

Ushijima didn’t say anything, and Oikawa froze when he felt the cold press of Ushijima’s nose at his neck. The alpha caging him was growling lowly, pressing his clothed chest against Oikawa’s bared one.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa tried again, pushing away from him but he won’t budge. Ushijima’s breathing was heavy, and Oikawa knew that the man was one push away from a rut that wasn’t supposed to happen. “Ushijima!”

He pushed himself far away enough to strike his palm hard against the alpha’s cheek. Ushijima paused, and Oikawa took the chance to push him away. As if suddenly awake, Ushijima blinked. He glanced back at Oikawa who was looking at him warily.

“Ushijima,” he called out again. The alpha suddenly straightened his back.

“Fuck.”

That was probably the first time Oikawa had ever heard Ushijima swear. The man in front of him quickly took off his jacket and tossed it to Oikawa as he turned around.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“… Yeah,” Oikawa put the jacket on to cover his body. His shirt was sadly reduced to torn pieces of cloth. They were silent for a while, Oikawa just leaning on the wall for support while staring at Ushijima’s back. Oikawa noticed that the alpha had his fists curled to his sides. He tried to move, but a shot of pain zinged from his knee, making him gasp.

At the sound, Ushijima quickly whirled around and caught him before he fell. Oikawa panted against his shoulder, gritting his teeth.

“Are you hurt?”

“My knee,” Oikawa managed to say.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? I could call a cab-”

“Shit, ah, no. I just,” Oikawa tried breathing through his nose, and got a deep inhale of Ushijima’s scent instead. The scent of wet grass and rain clouded his mind, but he shook it away. “I just need to sit down.”

“Okay, okay,” Ushijima, in contrast to his earlier hard grip, lowered him gently to the ground. When he was settled, the man pulled his hand away. He was standing there, quite awkwardly in Oikawa’s opinion. The omega knew that he didn’t know whether to stay or leave, so he made the decision instead to save Ushijima’s brain power.

“Just sit down.”

Ushijima plopped down next to him, not too far or too close either. It was quiet again, and Ushijima had his head hung low. Oikawa just needed time for the throbbing in his knees to stop. He’ll go to the hospital tomorrow if he needs to.

Both of them didn’t say anything. The silence was suffocating. He knew each of them wanted to say something, but no one dared to. As his breathing slowed down, Oikawa pondered back to what happened.

He got jealous seeing Ushijima with a pretty girl. He drank himself stupid. He took off his collar in public in a dingy alleyway. He was almost raped, and Ushijima saved him. He lost control for a while, but the setter managed to smack some sense into him, so that was settled.

Come to think of it, Oikawa never thanked him yet.

“I don’t hate you,” was what Oikawa said to break the silence. Ushijima looked down, still too ashamed to face him. Oikawa sighed. “I mean, I used to. Back in high school,” he let out a small chuckle. “We’re all dumb high school boys. I had my pride, and you had yours. But I don’t hate you now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” at that, Ushijima winced. Oikawa sniffed, bringing the leather jacket slung around his shoulders tighter to his body. It smells so much like the alpha next to him. It was amazing, really, seeing a big alpha like Ushijima holding his head down in shame. In another situation, Oikawa would have laughed and enjoyed the pathetic sight, but he too was a sight for sore eyes right now.

He glanced down at his broken collar.

“I’m sorry too,” he said quietly. At that, Ushijima quickly turned around to face him.

“You did nothing wrong.”

“Took my collar off, didn’t I?” he said with a bitter smile. “If we take this to court, they’re gonna say that I asked for it.”

“You didn’t,” Ushijima quickly replied.

“I know,” Oikawa found the strength to roll his eyes. “But the world doesn’t work like how it does in your head.”

“I wish it did,” Ushijima said quietly, but Oikawa still caught it. “I wished… I’m sorry.”

“There you go again,” Oikawa brought his good knee to his chest to hug. “Something lodged in your throat?”

“It’s fine. I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

“Appropriate?” Oikawa snorted. “I almost got raped, and you almost forced yourself on me,” Ushijima bit his lip at that. “What is inappropriate at this point? I’m also still drunk, so there’s a chance that I won’t remember this tomorrow.”

“If…” Ushijima hesitated and he still won’t face Oikawa. “If the world works like it does in my head, you won’t be hurting.”

“Hm?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Ushijima closed his eyes. Might as well just pour it out.

“I’d keep you safe. You’d never get hurt again,” Ushijima let out a long sigh. “But like you said, the world doesn’t work like how it does in my head. Instead of protecting you, I hurt you instead.”

“Why are you so intent on protecting me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ushijima braved himself to look at Oikawa. Despite his disheveled appearance and torn shirt, he still looked beautiful. “I like you, Oikawa.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me the first time,” Ushijima huffed, embarrassed now. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. “I like you. Very much.”

It was silent again. Things could’ve gone worse, Ushijima thought in his head. Oikawa could’ve slapped him like earlier. His cheek still stung, but he figured that he deserved it. He deserved much more, honestly. What he did was unforgivable. He was just the same like the perverts who attack Oikawa first, but he was worse. He was someone that the omega knew and trusted on court. And him and his stupid alpha urges just went and ruined that fragile trust that was just building.

Oikawa could practically hear the gears in Ushijima’s head whirring and turning around. It was almost cute seeing the other so focused and upset at the same time. He let out a low sigh.

His life was already a train wreck, so why not just add one more disaster?

Ushijima’s eyes quickly opened and widened when he felt something on his shoulder. Oikawa had scooted closer to lay his head on his shoulder. What should he do? He suddenly became stiff. Should he lower his shoulder? Is this position comfortable for Oikawa? What if he gets a sore neck afterwards?

“Stop thinking, you big dummy,” Oikawa mumbled, eyes closed. “I can hear you from here.”

“Sorry.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa opened his eyes. “Thank you. For earlier.”

“I almost raped you as well,” Oikawa wanted to snort at his serious tone.

“But you didn’t,” Oikawa stared at the wall of bricks in front of them. “And I know you can’t help it. I’m just too attractive to deny,” at that, he heard Ushijima stifle a chuckle. He smiled slightly.

“This isn’t really the best time to make jokes.”

“And to confess either, but we both did it anyways,” Oikawa yawned. Ushijima hummed in agreement. “I’m really tired, but I don’t think I can walk back home.”

“I can call a cab.”

“Waste of money,” Oikawa grunted. “My apartment isn’t far from here.”

“Then how are you going to get home?” Ushijima looked down at him questioningly. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him. He couldn’t be that dumb, could he? As Ushijima blinked back blankly at him, Oikawa realized that he was.

“You idiot. You’re supposed to offer to carry me back home,” at his words, Ushijima’s eyes widened. It almost looked comical.

“I could?” his usually deep voice squeaked, and Oikawa laughed at that. The sound surprised Ushijima, but it quickly morphed into a slow, small smile.

“Just this once,” Oikawa said resolutely. “But if you carry me like a girl, I’m gonna puke on you.”

“My back, then?” Ushijima offered, and Oikawa nodded. As they shuffled into position, Oikawa had to take a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders. He can’t believe he agreed to do this. Hell, he can’t believe he was the one who suggested that Ushijima should carry him home.

“Careful of my knee,” he warned him. Ushijima’s touch was gentle and light, as if he was afraid that Oikawa would break. It was kind of endearing in a way. Ushijima slowly hoisted him up and got on his feet. Oikawa gripped on his shoulders tighter as they walked.

“Are you comfortable?” the alpha asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

“Yeah,” Oikawa leaned his forehead at the crook of Ushijima’s neck. He could feel the man stiffen slightly before relaxing back again. The alpha was warm and gentle, and the day’s events had made Oikawa tired.

“Tired?”

“What do you think?” Oikawa mumbled, but there wasn’t any heat to the statement. “I’m only going to say this once, so you listen properly.”

“Hm?”

“I kinda like you too,” he said quietly. Ushijima didn’t react, and Oikawa was thankful for his silence. “I’m not really sure yet, but I got jealous seeing you flirting with Miss Flowers back there.”

“Miss Flowers? Flirting?”

_Oh god, he’s dumb. I forgot that he’s dumb._

“The omega girl,” there were a tone of impatience in Oikawa’s voice. “She was definitely flirting with you.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“Liar.”

“No, honest,” and from his voice, Oikawa knew Ushijima wasn’t lying. That man couldn’t hide his candor thoughts even if his life depends on it. “I was slightly uncomfortable, but I didn’t want to seem rude,” Ushijima sounds somewhat embarrassed. “Also… I was worried about you. You kept drinking. And then you disappeared for such a long time, I became even more concerned.”

“Of course,” Oikawa suddenly felt like laughing. His whole irritation about Ushijima and the girl suddenly flew out the window. “You big idiot!”

“Okay?”

“Ushibaka!” Oikawa was laughing now, head thrown back as he did. He almost fell behind, and Ushijima quickly pulled him back up. “Whoops! Haha!”

“Has anyone ever mention how fast your mood changes, Oikawa?” there was a hint of amusement in the alpha’s voice as he addressed the man he’s currently carrying on his back.

“Many times!” Oikawa felt like he was stupid for even feeling disturbed at Ushijima and the girl. He would normally pretend like it never bothered him, but alcohol can really do weird things.

“Are you still sure you like me?”

“… Yeah,” Oikawa’s laughter subsided, but there were lingering giggles as he said that. Cheeks red with exertion, he rested his forehead on Ushijima’s back.

“You want to try?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa lifted his head to press his cheek to Ushijima’s shoulders, his eyelids heavy. “And I also kinda like how you smell,” he said the last part quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the confession. Ushijima once again didn’t say anything, but Oikawa knew that he heard him because his smell suddenly spiked up.

He smelled happy, and Oikawa wanted to roll his eyes at that. He did, but he also had a small smile on his face as well. He was glad Ushijima couldn’t see him.

Dating Ushijima was kinda weird, but it was fun. He found out that Ushijima really had a penchant for touching him. It started off shy, like brushing his hand over Oikawa’s when they’re walking or sitting as close as possible so that their bodies were touching.

It was cute, and Oikawa would only admit that if someone held him at gunpoint.

The call he had with Iwaizumi about the whole matter had him distancing the phone from his ears due to his best friend’s laughter. Oikawa never heard Iwaizumi laugh this loud before, and he had to wait a full minute for the laugh to subside. He sometimes wondered why he even bothered to call and tell him. He literally stayed up at night to accommodate the time zone differences between the US and Japan, and all Iwa-chan had to say to him was his laughter and ‘good for you’? Oikawa almost threw his phone at the wall.

“Can I…” Ushijima paused, hesitating. Oikawa stopped walking as he looked back.

“What?” he asked. They were walking home from a nice picnic date. Their walk was shaded from the trees, and the evening breeze ruffled Oikawa’s hair, the sight making Ushijima’s heart thump faster every second.

“Can I call you Tooru?” his voice was small and timid. A contrast to his usual confident and domineering character on court. There was a swell of pride in Oikawa, knowing that it was him who made Ushijima this meek.

“Hm, I don’t know,” he said. Ushijima was clearly disappointed, but the expression went away almost immediately.

“Alright,” he said patiently. “I can wait,” he continued walking and paused again. “You can call me Wakatoshi, though.”

“Trying to guilt trip me, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa teased.

“No,” he answered honestly. It was that honesty that would always make Oikawa stop his teasing mid-track.

“Fine then, I’ll think about it,” Oikawa skipped so he could walk ahead of Ushijima. He knew the alpha was following close behind. He discreetly wiggled his fingers, and before long, he felt big calloused ones enveloped them in a warm hold.

He looked behind to flash Ushijima a small smile, and the alpha wondered if the pretty brunette pulling him forward knew that he had him wrapped around his slender fingers.

“My roommate’s not coming home tonight,” Oikawa casually mentioned as they neared his apartment complex. “Stay over?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ushijima’s eagerness made Oikawa laugh again. Their hands stayed intertwined the whole journey back to the setter’s apartment. The only time they had to separate was for Oikawa to dig into his pocket for his keys. As soon as he got them, Ushijima quickly held his hand again.

The action made Oikawa’s heart giddy.

Perhaps it was that giddiness that prompted him to be in this position right now, straddled on Ushijima’s lap, lips red and bitten from being kissed.

“Ah, ah,” Oikawa laughed breathlessly as Ushijima trailed kisses down his neck. His fingers gripped the alpha’s chin to tug them back up. “Up here, big boy,” there was a smirk on his face as he captured Ushijima’s lips in another kiss.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima’s voice had dropped an octave lower, and if Oikawa wasn’t turned on beforehand, he was now. He felt hands on his waist squeezing him, as if hesitating to travel lower. He grinded his hips down, and that was all the invitation Ushijima needed.

“Oh,” there was a gasp as hands groped his ass roughly. Hooded eyes caught Ushijima’s intense ones. Oikawa cupped his face, bringing their faces close. “How’re you feeling?” his voice was breathy.

“Good,” Ushijima’s eyes became darker. “Really good.”

“Yeah?” Oikawa grinned. “Maybe today’s your lucky day, miracle boy.”

His hands tugged his shirt upwards and he flung it behind him, uncaring of where it lands. He could see Ushijima’s eyes widen a fraction at the sight of his skin, and that made him chuckle.

“Don’t make me do all the work, Ushiwaka,” he teased, fingers threading through the other’s hair. Wordlessly, the alpha ran his hands back up his torso. At the touch, Oikawa shuddered, delighted by the sensation of rough fingers on his skin. Bending down to kiss him again, he could feel Ushijima getting braver.

He didn’t know when it happened. Perhaps he was drunk on his own giggles or Ushijima’s fumbling that he finds so endearing. His first time with Ushijima wasn’t like how it envisioned it to be. Instead of the serious, passionate sex he was expecting, he was given sweet kisses and light, ticklish touches instead.

It was sweet and fun but still satisfying and it fills his heart with so much airy infatuation.

While Oikawa preferred to sleep after doing it, Ushijima was insistent on cleaning up. They reached a compromise of just wiping themselves down before snuggling back under the sheets.

“Ugh, you’re so warm,” Oikawa complained but he was plastered to Ushijima’s chest, content to be there. Hands gently sifted through his hair.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t control that,” there was amusement in Ushijima’s voice.

“Lame,” he replied, and Ushijima chuckled. Oikawa liked the sound it made when he does. As they quieted down, Oikawa can feel his eyelids drooping.

“Sleepy?”

“Mhmm,” Oikawa snuggled into the body next to him despite his earlier complaints. “Tired, since I had to do all the work.”

“Yeah?” Ushijima couldn’t help the fond smile on his face. “Sleep then.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” there was his whiny voice again, and Ushijima just held him closer. It still felt like a dream, but Oikawa was here. His skin feels real under his fingertips and it’s soft and warm.

“Sweet dreams, Oikawa.”

“Tooru.”

At the correction, Ushijima just pulled him tighter against him. Oikawa could hear the sound of his heartbeat quickening, and the omega just giggled sleepily. He tilted his head back so that he could look at Ushijima in the eye.

“Call me Tooru,” he repeated.

“Tooru,” the way Ushijima says his name like it was the greatest treasure of all time made Oikawa’s heart flutter.

The infatuation he has for the big man holding him in his arms at the moment is unbelievable.

“Goodnight…” he leaned up to peck the other’s lips sweetly. “… Wakatoshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, someone asked how my ushioi got together? and yeah lol
> 
> fuck my online exams lmao


End file.
